Hetalia Hair
by rookyWriter
Summary: While Romano tries to teach Italy how to battle and enemy something strange happens..., something involving hair


Hetalia- Hair

"Now, my idiot brother, I will teach you to fight the Russians!" Romano shouted.

Italy was stroking his cute kitty.

"Yes big brother!" Italy cried, raising his right hand to a salute.

"First off, when the Russian's are coming, you must not look intimidating and you must show you are not enemies," Romano instructed.

Italy looked confused.

"But brother, Germany said that you should never look afraid when the enemy is coming," Italy said.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you to talk about that potato-eating bastard again!"

"Yes sir!"

Romano huffed continued his lesson.

"Next, when the Russian's are close to you, you must throw down your weapons and surrender immediately."

"But Germany said that you should fire when the enemy is close."

"Shut up! Germany doesn't know anything about war!"

"Um, okay."

Italy whimpered when he saw his brother grow red.

"And lastly," Romano hissed," When in prison, you must tell them everything you know so that you don't get hurt."

"But brother, Germany always says….."

Romano had enough. He leapt forward and grabbed Italy's neck. The kitty jumped down and ran away.

"Stop talking about that bastard!" Romano screamed.

Then he proceeded to choke Italy.

"AH, brother please stop!" Italy cried loudly.

. . .

Germany sat on his porch, drinking one of his favorite beers.

"Ah, it's so nice today," he sighed," I wish every day was like this."

Suddenly, he heard a loud cry. He looked to the direction where the cries were coming.

I wonder who it can be. Germany thought.

He heard another cry.

"Italy?" He asked himself.

Germany sighed and put down his beer. He then stood up and walk towards the cries.

. . .

Spain picked up a churro from his plate and ate it. He looked out the open kitchen window and sighed.

"What a nice day," he said," I wonder what Romano is doing?"

Suddenly, he thought he heard Romano's screams far away.

"Romano?" He asked, stepping outside.

He heard the scream again, this time he was sure of it.

"Romano! I'm coming!" Spain cried, running towards Romano's house.

. . .

Germany moseyed down the path towards Italy's house.

He's probably stubbed his toes again or something like that, he thought.

He finally was able to see Italy's house. His attention was then drawn to two figures on the lawn. They appeared to be struggling.

What if it's that England pestering him? Germany thought, alarmed.

"Hold on Italy! I'm coming!" Germany shouted.

He broke into a sprint and ran over to the scene. When he got close, however, all he saw was Italy and Romano, pulling away from each other, with their curls tangled together.

"You were crying over hair?" Germany shouted.

"Germany!" Italy cried," Please help me! It hurts!"

He tried to stand up but Romano pulled him back down.

Well, I have a pocket knife somewhere, Germany thought.

"Romano!" He heard from the distance.

Germany glanced to his left and saw Spain running towards them.

What is he doing here? Germany thought.

Before he could say anything, Spain was over there and by Romano's side.

"What is it Romano? What's wrong?" Spain asked, concerned.

He glanced over at the brother and sighed.

"Oh no, not again," he said.

"Shut up you bastard and help me!" Romano cried.

Spain got on his knees and pulled Romano into his chest.

"Germany!" Italy cried.

Germany was about to leave when Italy opened his eyes. The shining, adorable eyes filled with tears begged for help.

"Damn it," Germany whispered, as he knelled down beside Italy.

Italy tried to lean towards him but both men yelped in pain.

"Hold still!" Germany ordered.

He reached over to the knot that held the brothers together and started undoing it. Spain reached over to help him.

"I can do this better on my own," Germany said," Just kept him from blowing up."

Spain nodded and pulled away, hugging Romano even more. Germany fiddled with the curls until they finally came undone. The two curls flew back to their owners quickly.

"Veeeeeeee! Thank you Germany!" Italy cried, hugging Germany.

Italy gave him a little kiss on the cheek for a reward. Germany grumbled while his cheeks grew red. Romano was still crying into Spain's chest.

"It's okay Romano; you're alright now," Spain cooed," How about you come eat some churros with me."

Romano cried for a few more minutes until he finally realized he was free.

"Hey, stop hugging me!" Romano screamed.

Spain released him and he scooted away. He then looked up at Germany. He growled and walked towards Spain's house.

"Romano! Wait for me!" Spain called.

Germany and Italy watched them until they were out of sight.

"I don't think I've ever seen one man so affectionate to another man," Germany thought out loud.

"Me too," Italy sighed as he cuddled into Germany's muscular chest.


End file.
